


Birthday Surprise

by FormulaFerrari



Series: I Know The Words That Will Make You Beg For Anything [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Bondage, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormulaFerrari/pseuds/FormulaFerrari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year ago Mark proposed, a lot has changed since that day but at the same time some things are exactly the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> *JB17*  
> \- - - - - -

Fernando screamed, trashing his legs out beside Mark, who was crouched between them. He threw his head back, panting heavily and just trying to get some oxygen to stay in his body. But it was no use. Mark was playing him too well. He gripped tightly to the leather straps securing his arms to the bed, arching his back deliciously, trying to keep Mark close as he slowly began to move backwards. Whimpering, Fernando wrapped his legs around Mark’s back, holding him in place. Mark’s small chuckle sent shivers down Fernando’s spine, making him need more right away. But Mark was being soft now, kissing lightly at the crevice of Fernando’s knee. And that just wasn’t enough.

“Chill out, Nano.” Mark soothed, sitting up a little and untangling Fernando’s legs from around him. He rubbed lightly at Fernando’s ankle, waiting until his chest wasn’t rising and falling quite so frantically. “You remember what we discussed?” Mark questioned lightly, kissing the skin he had been rubbing. Fernando nodded but Mark could see he was still trying to catch his breath from the onslaught he had just been put through. “Hey, look at me.” Mark ordered softly, moving to Fernando’s side and rubbing the point at the base of Fernando’s neck he knew calmed the Spaniard down. He gave Fernando the time he needed to relax, let his breathing come down to a more stable state. Fernando blinked his eyes open, taking a deep breath as he looked at the ceiling before dropping his eyes to Mark on the exhale. “You remember what we talked about?”

“Yes.” Fernando muttered, nuzzling at Mark’s arm until he cupped his cheek.

“And you remember the word?” Fernando nodded, but Mark continued to look at him, as if waiting.

“I remember.” Fernando said, his voice sounding a little stronger now. Mark rubbed a soothing thumb across his cheek.

“What is it?” Fernando kissed Mark’s palm, trying to shift his hips back towards Mark. “The sooner you tell me the sooner we move on.” Using everything at his disposal Fernando tried to get Mark back closer to him. But the Australian resolutely sat still. “Fernando.” Mark chastened sharply, stalling Fernando’s attempts of moving. He pressed into Mark’s palm, still on his cheek, apologetically. “The word?”

“Vegas.” Mark pressed his lips to Fernando’s, running his fingers into his hair. He felt Fernando’s shoulders straining against the bonds on his wrists so he moved closer, pressing their bodies together but keeping their hips apart. Fernando arched up into him, desperately trying to keep Mark close even when he was slipping away from him. Mark slowly kissed down Fernando’s body, grazing his teeth over his right nipple and throwing the Spaniard’s moans into the room. Mark had to palm himself for some sort of relief; the sounds he’d been tearing from Fernando for the past twenty minutes were affecting him more that he had expected them to. He moaned against Fernando’s skin at his own touch, feeling the affect it had on his lover instantly.

“Mark… Please…” Fernando begged, gripping tightly to the bed sheets. Mark nodded, kissing Fernando’s navel as he moved down his body, tenderly resting his hand on Fernando’s thigh. Fernando reacted instantly, widening his legs for Mark. But Mark didn’t move between them, just pressing a light kiss to Fernando’s leg.

“How are you feeling?” Mark asked seriously, looking up at Fernando’s face. Fernando blinked down at him.

“Oh…” Fernando’s voice faltered as Mark took hold of the cock ring he had put on him only a little while ago, twisting it slightly. Fernando bit hard on his lip, a small whimper escaping his body.

“Is it too tight?” Mark panicked slightly. This had all been Fernando’s idea and if he was truly honest he was still a bit dubious about the whole thing. Fernando shook his head rapidly, trying to get a word out but the pleasure rushing through his body were too much.

“Is…. Is good…” Fernando half moaned. Sitting back Mark waited until Fernando had calmed a little more, making sure no part of him was touching Fernando. He knew when Fernando was calm enough because he began squirming again. He waited until Fernando looked down at him before getting to his feet and pushing his underwear to the floor. Fernando’s eyes locked on his hard cock, subtly licking his lips. Mark palm himself a couple of times, relishing in how fixated Fernando seemed to be on the movement before moving back over to Fernando. The Spaniard kissed and nipped at his chest as Mar fiddled with the bonds at his wrists. Unhooking the leather straps from the cords he climbed off the bed, moving Fernando until he was sat on the edge.

“Put your hands together.” Mark said before walking nakedly across the room. Fernando obliged without a word, watching Mark closely as he moved across the room. He returned with a shorter leather cord, wrapping it around his back before connecting one of Fernando’s wrists to each end. Fernando sat up straight as Mark finished binding him to his body. “Good boy.” Mark praised, kissing the top of Fernando’s head. Fernando rested his hands on Mark’s hips, looking up at him cutely. “You’re…” Mark paused for a deep breath. This had been Fernando’s idea and he was doing it for him. Plus Fernando had made it sound like the best thing they could do. “You are not allowed to come until I say. Ok?” He saw Fernando visibly shiver at his words, biting hard into his lip. Mark pulled it free. “OK?”

“Ok.” Fernando nodded.

“Give me our safe word again?”

“Vegas.” Fernando said confidently. Mark kissed him, tilting his chin up so he could connect their lips.

“Good boy.” Mark commended, brushing his fingers into Fernando’s hair. Fernando simply looked up at him, waiting patiently. “You can do what you want to do.” Mark allowed. Fernando didn’t wait to be told again, crouching slightly and sucking Mark’s leaking member in between his lips. Mark gave himself a few moments to appreciate Fernando’s skilled mouth, the way his tongue ran slowly up and down the underside of his cock before teasing at his slit. He let his head drop back, using a hand in Fernando’s hair to stabilise himself, the pleasure coursing through his bones. Fernando moaned contently around his length, pushing himself further and further until almost Mark’s full member was in his mouth. He could feel himself struggling; Mark’s head being pushed up against the back of his throat. But he wanted to make Mark’s head spin, if only for a moment make him forget who he was. But Mark’s grip tightened in Fernando’s hair and he knew that meant he was to stop.

Mark was panting. He couldn’t help the deep moan of pleasure escaping his body as Fernando slowly slipped him out of his mouth, the pop seeming to echo around the room. Mark took Fernando’s hands off his hips, crouching down so he could slip out of the binding holding Fernando to him. Keeping the strap in his hands, Mark laid Fernando back down on the bed, moving his arms above his head and securing them to the original bonds. He then moved across the room, picking up the lube and condom from the drawer. When he returned Fernando was watching him closely.

“You OK?” Mark asked, a little concerned by Fernando’s expression. Fernando nodded; shifting his arms a little to get comfortable.

“No.” Fernando said lightly as Mark began moving his legs apart, opening the bottle of lube. Mark frowned at him.

“What?”

“None… Not this.” Fernando tapped the lube bottle with his foot, trying to knock it out of Mark’s hand. Mark raised an eyebrow at him.

“Fernando-”

“-Please…” Fernando whined in such a tone it made more blood pool between Mark’s legs. He shook his head.

“I’m not doing this without lube, Fernando.”

“No preparation.” Fernando bargained. Mark sent him a look.

“I was under the impression I was calling the shots here. And I didn’t ask for your opinion.” Mark shot harshly, reminding Fernando of how this worked. Fernando dropped his head a little. “Did I ask you to speak?”

“…No.” Fernando muttered.

“No what?” Fernando swallowed dryly. Mark only asked for that when he had gone too far. Fernando shook his head. “No what, Fernando?”

“No.”

“You say it or I’m stopping right now.” Mark pressed, getting off the bed to prove he was serious. “And you’ll have to keep that on.” He said, pointing to the ring innocently surrounding the base of Fernando’s cock. Fernando tried to meet Mark’s eyes but he couldn’t hold contact. “No what?” Mark prompted.

“No… Sir…” Fernando hated it and Mark knew it. Fernando hated what kind of aspect that put on what they did. But he also knew Mark used it to let him know he’d done wrong. Fernando gasped as Mark crowded Fernando’s body, crawling on top of him.

“No, I didn’t ask you to talk.” Fernando fell apart below Mark as the Australian took hold of his cock, moving his hand up and down the length quickly. Fernando tried to grip to Mark but he couldn’t – his hands were stuck above his head. This was his punishment for disobeying Mark. “Don’t you dare come.”

“Mark…” Fernando breathed, burying his face in Mark’s neck.

“If I want to use lube I’ll use lube.” Mark growled in his ear. Fernando nodded, so desperately trying to stop the pull in his body. “Yes?”

“Yes…” Fernando hissed, curling his toes into the sheets. Fernando was grateful when Mark didn’t ask him to say anything else. It meant this was as far as the punishment went.

“I should leave you hear for an hour for that.” Mark muttered, looking down at Fernando to check he was OK as he let go of him. Fernando shook his head, causing Mark to laugh lightly. “But you’re so damn hot lying here, waiting for me…”

“Uh huh…” Fernando nodded, gritting his teeth as Mark began moving slowly down his body again. He couldn’t help but buck his hips up as Mark kissed his tip.

“You are not to come, understand?”

“Yes.” Fernando forced out as Mark ran a lube-covered finger over his hole.

“Not until I say.” Fernando could do nothing but nod. “Repeat that back to me?” Fernando exhaled angrily, glaring at Mark. Mark who was still circling his entrance so enticingly with a single digit. “Repeat it back.” Mark said again, as casually as if he were asking for the weather.

“No come… Until say…”

“Until who says?” Fernando swallowed, throwing his head back as Mark breached him to his first knuckle. “Who?”

“…You.” Fernando whimpered, trying to pull more of Mark in. But Mark pulled his finger out. Fernando whinged loudly in frustration.

“What’s that word again, mate?” Mark asked, his tone softer. Fernando forced himself to look down at Mark, widening his legs when he saw the Australian sliding a condom down his length.

“V…” Fernando couldn’t take his eyes off Mark’s hand, the way he was preparing himself, coating the condom with a light cover of lube.

“That’s it.” Mark encouraged, rubbing Fernando’s ankle gently. He stopped touching himself, waiting for Fernando to say their agreed safe word. “What’s the word?”

“V… Ve….” Fernando looked to Mark but he was just nodding encouragingly, a soft expression on his face. “Vegas.”

“Good boy.” Mark praised with a smile, kissing Fernando’s hip. He widened Fernando’s legs, crawling between them and pulling Fernando’s hips forwards a bit to give him the easiest and most comfortable vantage point. “Ok?”

“Ok.” Fernando agreed, taking another deep breath. Mark leaned over him, unbuckling one of his wrists and linking their fingers together.

“At anytime you need to say the word you say it, Ok?”

“Ok...” Fernando nodded, breathing out. Mark kissed his palm, lining himself up at Fernando’s entrance. He pushed slowly into the hot heat of Fernando’s body. He couldn’t remember the last time he had done this with Fernando so tight but it damn near ended it all there. Mark had to stop just after he had breached Fernando with his head, desperate to catch his breath.  Fernando moaned loudly, trying to push his hips down onto Mark but Mark held him still.

“Slow… Nano, go slow…” Mark begged, having to let go of Fernando’s hand to hold his hips still. Fernando just panted, gripping tightly to Mark’s arm as he pushed into Fernando until he was fully inside. He kissed messily at Fernando’s lips, trading oxygen with the Spaniard as they both tried to hold onto their impending climaxes. Brushing lightly at Fernando’s neck Mark tried his best to calm Fernando down, needing him to stop shifting his hips and sending those fluttery pulses through his straining cock. Eventually they both grew accustomed to the new feeling, Mark rested his forehead on Fernando’s, trying to breath deeply. “Ok?” Fernando just nodded, searching for Mark’s hand with his one free one and threading their fingers back together.

Mark moved slowly at first, building the pace gradually until he was thrusting into Fernando with vigour. Fernando was screaming out, gripping so tightly to Mark as a mixture of Spanish and English fell brokenly from his mouth. Fernando was holding onto him so tight that Mark had to free his over hand, securing Fernando in his hold so he felt comforted. Mark was certain Fernando was going to say their safe word. And that would be OK. That was why they had a safe word.

But when Mark came, buried deep inside Fernando, mouth latched onto the skin of his neck, Fernando was still holding onto his orgasm.

Mark panted, falling against Fernando’s shoulder and just trying to get his breath back. He knew what Fernando wanted him to do but Mark wasn’t sure if he was personally strong enough to do it. Regaining his breath he pushed himself up onto his arms again, looking down at Fernando. His lips were bruised and punctured, tears glistening in the corners of his eyes as he forced his body not to do the one thing it desperately needed to. Mark looked down between them at Fernando flushed, straining cock. He didn’t want to be the one doing this to Fernando, apparently causing him pain and discomfort, but Fernando had asked him too.

He was gently as he pulled out of Fernando, moving off the bed carefully and disposing of his condom. He moved back to the Spaniard’s side, running his fingers through Fernando’s hair and kissing his forehead gently.

“Ok, Bello?” Mark muttered. Fernando nodded, keeping his eyes closed. Fernando moved his hands above his head without Mark’s instruction, waiting to be bound back down. With a heavy heart, Mark locked him back into place, standing and turning his back, moving towards the bathroom. He tried to be as quick as he could in the shower, scrubbing his body and washing his hair as fast as he could. But it still felt like an age. It still felt like it was taking too long to get himself dry. He rushed back to Fernando’s side, tripping up and dropping his towel in his haste, pulling desperately at the ring around Fernando’s cock.

“Mark-!” Fernando screamed. There was no way he could hold on if Mark started touching him. He was struggling enough as it was just laying there. But Mark’s forehead was against his and his hand was moving up and down Fernando’s cock at a rapid speed.

“Come, Fernando. Please. I need you to come.” It didn’t take long at all. Fernando gripped tightly at the leather cords, moaning loudly as he shot his load into Mark’s hands. He had barely come back down and his hands were freed, Mark kissing every inch of his face. “Please don’t ask me to do that again.” Mark whispered against the shell of Fernando’s ear, pulling him close into his embrace. Fernando relaxed against him, weakly kissing his cheek, in agreement. Mark wasn’t strong enough to deny Fernando his orgasm. He knew it before but now he was sure. Fernando had wanted him to control his breathing but that would have been too much. Mark had known that then and told him. This became their compromise but Mark couldn’t do it again. He enjoyed their dynamic in bed, enjoyed the way they could share the rolls, swap around whenever they wanted. But to have that much control of another person… Mark didn’t want that.

“You are all messy again.” Fernando sighed, curled in Mark’s hold. He drew his finger through the slight splattering on Mark’s stomach. Mark pulled him closer. “And you shower.”

“Oh well, we’ll have to shower again.” Mark breathed, kissing Fernando’s forehead. Fernando looked up at him.

“We?”

“Yes, ‘we’.” Mark grinned. Fernando giggled when Mark scooped him into his arms.

“What are you doing?” Fernando smiled, wrapping his arms around Mark’s neck – no intention of getting down until they were in the shower.

“You know what I’m doing.” Mark walked them both towards the bathroom, not setting Fernando down until they were under the jets of water. Fernando smiled up at him.

“You do this in Vegas.”

“I know.”

“Is because you are silly.” Fernando poked, reaching around Mark for the soap. Mark caught him in his arms.

“No, I’m a stupid romantic. Or, at least, I try to be.” Fernando kissed Mark’s nose. “Plus, we had to get some tradition in there or your mum would have seriously killed me.”

“True.” Fernando sighed, massaging the shampoo into Mark’s hair.

\- - - -

It was Fernando’s idea. Mark wasn’t really too phased. If he was honest he just wanted to be married to Fernando. Ever since proposing he had wanted to whisk him away and just get it done. But families and traditions and what other people wanted seemed to become more important. That was, until a week before when Fernando had lost it. Mark had been joking about eloping ever since the whole mission marriage began. And when Fernando had lost it with his mum asking for more from them at the wedding he threw Mark’s suitcase at him once he had gotten home, telling him to pack because they were going to Vegas.

“We don’t have to do this.” Mark reiterated, for what must have been the hundredth time, as Fernando and he sat outside the ‘church’, hand in hand. Fernando just continued to look down at their hands.

“Is the only way…”

“Not at all. We can go back home, tell your mum that it’s our wedding and do it exactly how you want it.” Mark soothed, rubbing his thumb across the back of Fernando’s hand. Fernando looked up at him.

“How I want it?”

“Yeah.” Mark nodded. Fernando frowned at him.

“What about you?”

“What do you mean?”

“What about what you want?”

“All I want is to say I do and someone to tell me that I’m going to be yours forever.” Mark smiled, kissing Fernando’s hand. “We can do it here or in the Bahamas or stark naked for all I care, Fernando. As long as I marry you I don’t care. That’s all that matters to me.” Fernando looked at Mark for a little while, as if trying to work him out.

“Just want to marry you.” Fernando agreed, a small smile on his face. Mark kissed him gently.

“So we do it however you want-”

“-No.” Fernando shook his head, holding Mark in his seat as he tried to get up. “We do it now.”

“Huh?”

“You always say should just elope, so we do. This is what we do.”

“As long as you’re absolutely sure.” Mark said seriously, turning to face Fernando. But Fernando nodded.

“Have never been more sure. Just want to be a Webber.”

“I’m not sure Fernando Webber has the right ring to it…. Whereas Mark Alonso…” Mark smirked at Fernando.

“We share.” Fernando sighed, smiling as he curled into Mark’s arm. Mark kissed the top of his head.

“Webber-Alonso or Alonso-Webber?” Mark asked, gently drawing patterns on Fernando’s arm. Fernando thought about it for a moment.

“Webbosno?” Mark couldn’t help but laugh.

“You want us to be the Webbonsos?” Mark teased. Fernando just shrugged.

“This way we have both in one name.”

“No, Fernando. We’re not being a name you found on the internet.”

“Fine.” Fernando huffed, moving himself closer to Mark. They were quiet for a little while. “Mama is going to be so annoyed.”

“We can still back out.”

“No, no.” Fernando shook his head. “Will let her throw us a marriage party or something when we get back. Then she can do whatever she likes.”

“At least we’re wearing suits.” Mark grinned at his own comment, remembering the argument they had had only a few hors before when he had tried to leave the hotel room in a pair of shorts and sports t-shirt. Mark had only done it as a joke but Fernando’s response was brilliant.

“Alonso-Webber.” Fernando said suddenly. Mark nodded his agreement.

“Love it.”

“Are sure do not want to come first?”

“Nah, I prefer it when you come first, mate.” Mark winked. Fernando smacked his arm.

“Cannot believe you.” Fernando tutted. Mark beamed at him. “On our wedding day.”

“I wouldn’t be the man you want to marry if I didn’t make some joke.”

“True.” Fernando folded his arms. “For this are definitely going to be Alonso-Webber.”

“Suits me perfectly, mate.” Mark smiled, kissing Fernando’s cheek. He carried on until Fernando turned to face him, pressing their lips together instead.

“Alonso-Webber?” A woman with a clipboard said, moving towards the only couple sitting in the waiting room. Mark and Fernando turned to face her, Fernando’s hands still in Mark’s hair and Mark’s arms still around Fernando’s waist. She smiled at them. “We’re ready for you.” Getting to their feet, Fernando began fussing with Mark’s tie, trying to neaten his hair a little. Mark couldn’t help but laugh at him.

“Nano, come on mate, let’s not started married life with you fussing.” He poked. Fernando glared at him.

“Says the man who wanted to get married in shorts.”

“Hey, I was wearing a McLaren shirt. I thought you would love that idea.”

“No.” Fernando shook his head, straightening Mark’s dark blue tie. Mark couldn’t help but run his fingers over Fernando’s red silk one, catching it between his digits.

“Red and Blue.” Mark smiled at what the colours meant to them.

“Is us.” Fernando iterated the thoughts in Mark’s head. Mark couldn’t help but steal a kiss.

“Sure is, buddy.”

The chapel had been filled with red and blue roses. Mark was certain Fernando had something to do with that. As much as Fernando had said he was happy to just get married Mark knew it meant more to him than that. The day needed to be special, it needed to stand out; they needed to remember it forever. The walked down the aisle hand in hand, as a guitar player sat in the corner played an instrumental rendition of “I will follow you into the dark.” The first song Mark had ever played Fernando. A coincidence at the time but now the song meant so much to the pair of them. Mark could see how much effort Fernando had gone into to make their wedding as perfect as possible. The guitarist continued to play as the ceremony started. Mark took both of Fernando’s hands in his own, looking deep into his eyes.

“We don’t have to do it like this, Fernando.” Mark reiterated. He would hate himself forever if he was the reason Fernando never got the wedding he wanted. But Fernando shook his head.

“You, me, all of this…” Fernando smiled a teary smile. “Is everything I could need.” Mark kissed his forehead tenderly before linking their fingers together and turning to face the register. Mark found himself staring at Fernando throughout the ceremony, unable to take his eyes off him. He looked so perfect stood beside him. Mark hoped that it would be how they tackled everything now; together. He understood Fernando’s sudden desperation to get married, his new ‘life is too short’ attitude. It brought a lump in Mark’s throat but he knew he would do nothing but support Fernando, make sure he slowed down enough in moments like this to appreciate the life they had, they shared. Mark would stand by him through everything; he could never do anything else.

Exchanging rings and vowels caught Mark out. It all became so real seeing the rings donning Fernando and his fingers. The symbol that bound them together. A symbol Fernando had already decided he wasn’t going to hide. And Mark couldn’t help but agree. He knew people would ask their questions about Fernando’s new permanent piece of jewellery but it didn’t matter. They could speculate all they wanted to, only when and if Fernando wanted to tell people whom he had married would they disclose the information.

Fernando couldn’t stop the tears as the register announced them bound by marriage. He pulled Mark close to him, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him with so much passion. He had never felt so loved, never felt so in love than he did at that moment. Mark’s hands settled on his back, holding him closer, not letting any air between them. Fernando would never regret his decision to run off and marry Mark like this. Because it got to be theirs: all theirs with no one sending them disapproving looks or silently judging them. It was just them and their history: their past, present and future. Fernando had never wanted anything else.

“Now are purple.” Fernando said, his head resting on Mark’s shoulder as they walked, ring hand in ring hand, down towards the restaurant they had picked out together. Fernando frowned down at Fernando, not understanding his comment.

“Purple?” Mark queried. Fernando nodded, placing his tie over Mark’s. Purple: red and blue combined. Mark was so overwhelmed by the silly comment he caught Fernando’s face in his hands, pinning him against the wall and kissing him passionately. The imagery of Fernando and he never able to be separated was too much.

“Purple.” Mark nodded, kissing Fernando’s nose. “I love purple.”

That had been the colour of the flower Mark had put on the tray Mark brought Fernando’s breakfast in the next morning.

The colour of the ribbons on the bed in their honeymoon suite.

It had been the colour of the shirt Mark had worn at Ana’s wedding party.

It had been the colour of the lion toy Fernando had found waiting in his cool down room after the Belgium Grand Prix.

Because they were purple.

\- - - -

“Is purple.” Fernando smiled as Mark tied the robe around his waist. Mark grinned at him.

“I may have called ahead.” He beamed at the cute smile on Fernando’s face. “Is it the right purple?”

“Is no right purple.” Fernando shook his head, looking up at Mark. “Is perfect.” Fernando kissed him gently as Mark lead them out of the bathroom, both wearing purple bathrobes. “Is a little funny now, though…”

“Yeah?” Mark asked, flopping down on the bed and holding his arm out for Fernando. But Fernando moved towards his bag instead. “Why is that?” The question answered itself when Fernando placed the purple wrapped present at the foot of the bed.

“Happy Birthday.” Fernando smiled coyly. Mark moved onto his knees, only the present between them keeping them apart.

“I thought you secretly coming to watch me race was my present.” Mark beamed, pulling Fernando closer and kissing him.

“No… No, have to give you more than this.” Fernando sighed contently, nudging the present closer to Mark with his knee. “You open.”

“Alright.” Mark smiled, picking up the present (heavier than he expected it to be) and resting back on the bed, waiting for Fernando to curl into his hold. He pressed a kiss to Fernando’s forehead, making sure the soft purple material was keeping Fernando warm before pulling at the ribbon on his lap. Tearing the paper carefully Mark revealed the cream white book. He had to sit up a little, confused, to get a better look at it. “What is it?”

“You open and you see.” Fernando giggled, snuggling into Mark’s shoulder. Not really sure what to expect Mark opened the front cover, instantly feeling his eyes widen as he looked down at the golden text in front of him on the first ivory page.

_The Wedding Of Fernando and Mark Alonso-Webber._

Mark looked at Fernando in shock.

“But we didn’t…” Looking at Fernando he knew that he had gotten that wrong. The assumption that Mark had made with there being no photographer was wrong. And he was about to be proved very wrong.

It was a compilation of photos from their actual wedding in Vegas and the few days they spent there afterwards, just doing couple things (Mark’s favourite one of when Fernando got called up on stage at the magic show they went to see being one of the biggest) and pictures from Ana’s wedding party she did when they returned to Spain. Mark couldn’t believe it. It was so perfect. The photo of Mark and his parents shared a page with the photo of Fernando and his, and beside it on the next page was a picture of all of them, Leanne and Lorena as well. All of the Alonsos and Webbers. Mark could feel the lump settling in his throat. “You did…?” Fernando’s hand found his cheek, his worried expression coming into view.

“You do not like?” Fernando sounded disappointed and Mark couldn’t believe how Fernando could even think that.

“I love it, adore it, mate.” Mark gushed, putting the book to one side and pulling Fernando into his lap. He kissed him fondly, desperately trying to get him closer.

“You do?”

“Fernando…” Mark couldn’t hold back the tears. Fernando carefully brushed them off Mark’s cheeks. “This is the best… The most wonderful gift…” Mark shook his head; he couldn’t come up with the right words.

“Am glad you like it.” Fernando beamed, curling into Mark’s hold. Mark shook his head.

“But, it’s ours. We share it.” Mark stated, flicking through a few more photos. Seeing the one of him looking adoringly at Fernando, the one of their first kiss as a married couple, of them walking out of the ‘church’, a close up of their entwined fingers with their rings. “It’s ours.”

“Purple…” Fernando smiled softly, his fingers resting on Mark’s on the purple edging to the book.

“I love you.” Mark kissed sincerely into Fernando’s lips, lying him down underneath him. “I don’t know how to show you how much but I do, Fernando. So much.”

“I know.” Fernando gasped lightly, fingers curling into Mark’s hair as he kissed down his neck. “Te amo…”

“Te quiero.” Mark returned, cradling Fernando close to him.

“You have another present.” Fernando said, snuggling into Mark’s hold.

“I do?” Fernando nodded.

“But you have to wait.” Fernando explained, kissing the frown off Mark’s face. “Until your race on Sunday.” Mark had a sneaky suspicion he knew what that meant but he wasn’t about to spoil the surprise Fernando had probably worked really hard on.

“Ok. I can wait.”

“Now we sleep. You need to be ready to drive hard tomorrow.” Fernando smiled, trying to tuck Mark into their bed. But Mark resisted.

“Or how about…” Mark tugged at the belt of Fernando’s robe until it fell undone. “You… Me… Under the covers… Screaming for each other…” Fernando swallowed hard at Mark’s tone. He could already feel his body reacting to Mark’s suggestion. “Because right now I love you so much I’ve _got_ to attempt to show you somehow…” Mark muttered, kissing lightly at Fernando’s neck. Fernando felt himself instantly surrendering to Mark’s gently touch.

“Am sorry…” Fernando said as Mark was pushing his robe off his shoulders. Mark stopped, frowning at him.

“Sorry?”

“About… Earlier.”

“There is nothing to be sorry about.” Mark assured, kissing Fernando. But Fernando still looked troubled.

“What you say…”

“We tried something and we didn’t like it, right?” Mark said gently. Fernando nodded in agreement. “Right, well there we go then It’s happened before, Nano.”

“But not on your birthday…”

“Mate, it’s just a day.” Mark muttered, nuzzling closer to Fernando. But Fernando wasn’t having it.

“Supposed to make your day special…”

“You have, Fernando. You have no idea.”

“But-”

“-Don’t let one little hiccup ruin the whole day, eh?” Mark nudged lightly. But it didn’t seem to work, pulling his robe back on Fernando got to his feet. “Fernando-”

“Will make it up.” Fernando said certainly, scrolling through his phone. Mark raised an eyebrow at him. He opened his mouth to ask the question but he was answered by music pouring from the device in Fernando’s hand. “You say you like it when I dance?” Fernando beamed, seductively tapping the end of the bed. Mark almost scampered across the mattress, settling himself at the end of the bed and watching Fernando closely.

“I love it when you dance.” Mark nodded as Fernando dropped the robe by his feet, leaving him standing only in his pyjama shorts.

“Then maybe I dance for the birthday boy.” Fernando grinned, sauntering over to Mark in time to the music.

“Wait, wait!” Mark rushed across the room, pulling out the ‘birthday boy’ hat Jenson had gotten him. Placing it on his head he returned to Fernando, sitting in front of him. “As you were.” Fernando rolled his eyes at Mark’s silliness, but he didn’t fail to notice the way Mark’s eye barely left his hips.

Or just exactly how hard he was when he started running his hands all over his body, as if his touch was made of pure pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> The song that plays at Mark and Fernando's wedding:  
> original: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NDHY1D0tKRA  
> wedding version: (played a bit slower than how the video plays it) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VqWjaNn_F_s
> 
> hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
